bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagerōza Inaba/Image Gallery
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #4F4F17 |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} Inaba Anime Images Profile Images Ep326InabaProfile.png|Kageroza Inaba Inaba.png|Inaba in the SRDI. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) E317 Inaba Akon Hitsugaya Shunsui.png|Inaba reveals Dangai traffic record to Akon, Hitsugaya and Shunsui. Ep318InabaArrivesReigai.png|Inaba arrives to retrieve Nozomi. Ep318InabaThreatensKon.png|Inaba threatens Kon. Ep319InabaDeflectsSeeleSchneider.png|Inaba deflects Seele Schneider. Ep319InabaConstruesSeeleSchneider.png|Inaba reads Uryū's Seele Schneider. Ep319UryuHitsInaba.png|Uryū pierces Inaba with his Seele Schneider. Ep319InabaSeeminglyDefeated.png|Inaba lies lifeless. Ep319InabaAlive.png|Inaba reveals himself to have survived the attack. Ep319InabaReleasesRaiku.png|Inaba releases Raiku. Ep319UryuSurprisesInaba.png|Uryū surprise attacks Inaba. Ep318InabaNozomi.png|Inaba finds Nozomi. E318 Inaba striking Nozomi.png|Inaba striking Nozomi. Inaba Byakurai.png|Inaba uses Byakurai. Raiku.png|Inaba with Raiku released. Inaba prepares to kill Kon.png|Inaba prepares to kill Kon. Ep319Byakurai.png|Inaba uses Byakurai against Uryū. Ep319IchigoQuestionsInaba.png|Ichigo questions Inaba. Ep319InabaScrapesBlade.png|Inaba scrapes his blade along the fence. Ichigo attacks Inaba, taking him by surprise.png|Ichigo attacks Inaba. Ichigo blocks Inaba's attack.png|Ichigo blocks Inaba's attack. Inaba Deflects Getsuga.png|Inaba deflects Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō. Ep319InabaStabsIchigo.png|Inaba stabs Ichigo. Ep319InabaVsIchigo.png|Inaba versus Ichigo. Ep319InabaAttacksHitsugaya.png|Inaba attacks Hitsugaya. Rukia protects Ichigo from Inaba.png|Rukia protects Ichigo from Inaba. Real Gotei 13 Arrives.png|Inaba is attacked by the real Gotei 13. Ep319RenjiAttack.png|Renji's attack. Ep319InabaRetreats.png|Inaba decides to retreat. Inaba unveils his Invading Army.png|Inaba unveils his invading army. Ep320InabasMeeting.png|Inaba summons his Reigai. Ep320ReigaiDemandsFight.png|Kenpachi's Reigai asks to be allowed to fight him. Ep320InabaAsksReigaiOpinion.png|Inaba asks Reigai-Byakuya his opinion. Inabas Officers.png|Inaba with his Reigai copies of the Gotei 13. Inaba confronts Akon.png|Inaba confronts Akon. Inaba Talks To Green Haired Man.png|Inaba with his prisoner. Isane Attacks Inaba.png|Reigai Isane attacks Inaba.png Inaba and The 4th Division Reigais.png|Inaba and the 4th Division Reigai. Inaba explains how he created the Reigai.png|Inaba explains to Unohana how he created the Reigai. Inaba Views Ichigos Arrival.png|Inaba views Ichigo's arrival. Ichigo Fights Inaba.png|Ichigo fights Inaba. Inabas Ability.png|Inaba traps Ichigo in the Dangai. Ep328ZarakiHitsugaya.png|Inaba is confronted by Hitsugaya and Kenpachi. Ep328ZarakiAttacksInaba.png|Kenpachi attacks Inaba. Ep328HitsugayaKenpachiVsInaba.png|Hitsgaya watches Kenpachi versus Inaba. Ep328HitsugayaAttacks.png|Hitsugaya attacks Inaba. Ep328InabaDangaiBlocks.png|Inaba using his Shikai's power to block an attack. Ep328InabaProtected.png|The Reigai protect Inaba. Ep328InabaSliced.png|Inaba is hit. Ep328InabaReappearsAttacks.png|Inaba reappears and injures his attackers. Ep328InabaStabbed.png|Inaba is stabbed. Ep328Shakkahō.png|Inaba uses Shakkahō against Kenpachi Zaraki. Inaba caught by Mayuri arm.png|Inaba is tied up by Mayuri's extending arm. E329 Mayuri stabs Inaba.png|Inaba is stabbed by a simple attack from Mayuri. Reigai Isane protects Inaba from Mayuri.png|Reigai-Isane protects Inaba. Inaba kills Reigai Isane.png|Inaba kills the Reigai of Isane. Ep329Gotei13VsInabaReigai.png|Inaba and the Reigai face off against the Gotei 13. Inaba placing Mod Soul Info in Dangai.png|Inaba recalls placing the development data on the Modified Souls into the Dangai. Inaba studying the Dangai.png|Inaba in the Dangai. Inaba greets the man in flashback.png|Inaba greets the green-haired man. Inaba under the influence of Mayuri's drug.png|Inaba under the influence of Mayuri's Thought Inhibitor Drug Inaba swallows the Gikongan.png|Inaba ingests the Modified Soul. Ep331InabaRepairing.png|Inaba repairing some of his cloned Modsouls. Ep333InabaAttacksYamamoto.png|Inaba attacks Yamamoto. Ep333NozomiTricksInaba.png|Nozomi tricks Inaba. Ep334IchigoInabaClash.png|Ichigo tries to fight Inaba. Ep334IchigoShowsUp.png|Ichigo shows up to protect Nozomi again. Ep334NozomiCaptured.png|Inaba finally captures Nozomi Ep328 - Hitsugaya & Inaba Battling.png|Hitsugaya dueling with Inaba and preventing Inaba from twirling his Zanpakutō to the right. Ep328 - Inaba creating a space with Raiku.png|Inaba creating a new space with Raiku Inaba stares at Nozomi's tank.png Inaba prepares for fusion.png|Reigai assist Inaba as he prepares to fuse with Nozomi. Inaba prepares to fuse with Nozomi.png Inaba in the Cleaner.png|Inaba in the Cleaner. Ep333NozomiIchigoYamaInaba.png|Facing off against Inaba. E334Ryuujinjakka vs Raiku.png|Yamamoto and Kageroza's attacks clash. Ep334InabaConfronts.png|Inaba demands Nozomi. Ep334Weaponless.png|Inaba without his weapon. Ep334InabaDefeatsIchigo.png|Inaba cutting down Ichigo. Ep334Flamed.png|Yamamoto surprises Inaba. Ep334EveryoneAttacks.png|Everyone attacks Inaba. Ep341FusionUndone.png|Yushima's fusion is undone, Inaba and Nozomi reappear. Inaba Video Clips SpatialManipulation.gif|Inaba uses Spatial Manipulation against Kenpachi. SpatialManipulation328A.gif|Inaba uses Raikū against Hitsugaya. InabaClone.gif|Inaba clones himself. Category:Images